


Help Me Unzip

by rainbowpandas



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boot Worship, Daddy Kink, Dom!Angel Dust, I saw Angel's new outift, Idk if this is actually Daddy kink but it's definitely said a lot so..., M/M, One Shot, Power Dynamics, Shameless Smut, Verse!Husk, and now we're here, and then I saw fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26003164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowpandas/pseuds/rainbowpandas
Summary: It was 1 am when Angel Dust burst through the doors of the hotel, back home from a long night of work at the studio. He was dressed in the new outfit Val had “gifted” him; a sinfully tight black catsuit adorned with zippers, buckles and chains. Normally a look like this would make Angel feel like he was walking down a runway but instead his expression was one of amused vexation.Husk had responded to him with “Eh”.While he was dressed like sexiest bitch this side of the Pentagram? F****n’ “Eh”????
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 107





	Help Me Unzip

**Author's Note:**

> Angel's post threw me for a loop but then @Minigmaenigma and @SeelApproved made art so I just...really had to write this.

It was 1 am when Angel Dust burst through the doors of the hotel, back home from a long night of work at the studio. He was dressed in the new outfit Val had “gifted” him; a sinfully tight black catsuit adorned with zippers, buckles and chains. Normally a look like this would make Angel feel like he was walking down a runway but instead his expression was one of entertained vexation. 

Husk had responded to him with “Eh”.

While he was dressed like sexiest bitch this side of the Pentagram? Fuckin’ “Eh”???? 

Angel knew **_exactly_** what game Husk was trying to play with that tsundere bullshit. The worst part was that Angel had waited until he was finished filming to check Husker's response to him. Looking forward to a cute, grumpy comment from his boyfriend was what had helped him get through work. But seeing that “Eh” made him so annoyed, borderline pissed- just like that bastard wanted him to be. 

Oh ho, he would show Husk. He would march up there and be so fucking delectable that that old man would **have** to pay attention to him. And if Husker was being a prick to push Angel to be dominant…well, even better; it was a role Angel Dust loved to play with his partner and he would savor the opportunity. The spider demon huffed up the stairs, bee-lining it straight to his room. If Husk was in there, like Angel suspected he'd be, then he had a feeling what kind of night was on the horizon. 

Angel Dust pushed open his bedroom door and saw the scruffy cat demon sitting against his big pink headboard, immersed in a book, with Fat Nuggets curled up at the foot of the bed. Heart throbbing for a moment at the adorable sight, he took a deep breath to center himself. Showtime. 

“You’re back pretty damn early, Angie.” Husk glanced up from his book briefly as Angel walked in. His expression was his normal grumpy one but his eyes…his eyes were intense. He was definitely in the mood for something specific tonight. 

“Yeah, not a ton a’ filmin’. Mostly just photos fo’ some spread or somethin’.” Angel dropped his purse on his vanity and checked his makeup in the mirror. Flawless, of course, but taking a second to look in the mirror gave Angel a moment to feel the vibe Husk was giving off. 

“'Mmm.” the response was a curt, dry and seemingly uninterested tone. 

Ah, so he definitely wanted to poke the beehive. Angel could feel Husk's eyes undressing him but he didn’t say another word. He was enjoying being obstinate-what a little shit. Turning to face his lover, Angel decided to let him have his fun. He’d punish him thoroughly in a bit. 

"Huuusk~ can ya help me unzip?” posing flirtatiously, Angel Dust gave the cat demon a pleading expression and bat his long fake eyelashes. He was testing the waters, making sure he was reading Husker’s signals correctly before he fully got into a dominant headspace. 

“Fuck no! There's like 40 zippers on that thing, sweetheart. Think I'll leave it to a fuckin’ professional.” Husker snorted, looking Angie up and down. His expression was almost cold despite his burning eyes…but Christ, did he want Angel Dust. Not this version of him, though. Husk wanted to flip that switch inside the spider demon that made him deliciously mean. And he knew that Angie wanted to check in without ruining the mood. Fuckin’ professional, indeed. 

“Are ya sure, Daddy? I'm right here, all ready fo’ the takin’.” _*_ _That is, unless_ _ya_ _want_ ** _me_** _ta_ _take_ ** _you_** _instead_ _*_ Angel finished the thought in his head, watching Husk with a mix of anticipation and hunger. 

One more chance for the cat to change the game. One more opportunity for him to call red. The power was in Husker's hands; he wanted to give it all to Angel, willingly. He wanted to play hardball and he wanted Angel to pitch. 

They made eye contact and Husker’s dry expression cracked for a fraction of a moment as he looked at the luscious body in the gripping leather outfit. It was definitely easier to play aloof when Angel wasn’t right in front of him, when it was just a picture on the screen. But he had one more trick up his sleeve to make Angel get riled up in the best way. 

Husk gave smug grin and shrugged “Eh.” 

In response to that taunt, Angel's face changed. He went from pouty, almost innocent, to a cruel, knowing smile. Husk practically melted under his boyfriend’s sharp, playful look. 

“Alright, that's it. You’re in trouble now, Daddy.” Angel's voice was like velvet and his body language shifted with his expression. He sauntered towards his reading chair in the corner. “Ya gonna give me the attention I fuckin’ deserve. Is that undastood?” 

Angel sat and crossed his legs, his soft curves accentuated by his posture. Husker's heart skipped a beat. Fuck, it had been way too long since he last saw Angel this way. Normally, Angel wielded his bitchy edge as a sword or a shield, but here? Now? He was wearing it like a goddamn crown. 

“Whatever you say, sweetheart.” Husk put his book down, got up from the bed and made his way over to Angel in the chair. He was stopped mid-step by Angel’s foot. The spider had extended one of his long legs and pressed the sole of his boot gently against Husker's abdomen. 

“I don't think ya remember how to worship me properly. I think...this calls for some trainin’.” Angel cocked a brow, still smirking wickedly. “Lick it, all the way up.” 

Husk smiled a similarly wicked smile, then took Angel’s ankle in his hands, kneeled down, and placed his mouth on the toe of the shiny black boot. It felt almost too slippery as he wet it with his rough tongue. Husk licked in short, firm strokes, pausing several inches up to glance at Angel Dust. His face was red and his eyes were critically surveying the work being done on his shoe. The spider wasn’t normally into foot stuff but boot worship was slowly becoming a favorite of his. The flush on his pink face definitely wasn’t from embarrassment, but from excitement. 

As Husk tongued his way up the boot in reverence, he felt his cock begin to stiffen. He wasn’t sure if it was Angel’s smoldering gaze or the act of serving his boyfriend but Husker was incredibly turned on. He had made his way past the knee of the boot and looked down the slope of Angel’s thigh to see a bulge straining from inside the leather material. Good to see he wasn't the only one enjoying the game. 

The older man couldn’t tear his eyes away from his lover's crotch. Husker wanted Angel’s hard dick in his mouth so he could tend to it the same way he had the boot; fervently and without shame. Acting on auto-pilot, Husk reached up to begin pulling down the zipper of Angel’s outfit. His hands were halted immediately as Angel gripped his wrist with his lower set of hands. 

“Ah, ah, ah Daddy! I didn't say ya could unzip me yet, did I?” Angel tutted with a cruel grin. “That deserves a little punishment, wouldn't ya say, kitty cat? So....” Angel pretended to ponder his options, chin perched on two of his fingers “until I say otherwise, no hands. Now keep worshippin’ me, Husky. I’ll tell ya when to stop.” 

Angel released his boyfriend’s wrists and gave a sly look, as if to say “you have your orders". Husk tucked his arms to the side with a mix of exasperation and glee. He wanted to touch Angel so badly but he also adored that he had to work for it. Angel Dust’s pleasure was a prize he wanted to earn. 

Husker lowered his head back down to Angel’s thigh and returned to licking along the same path as before. He then began kissing up from Angel’s hip bone to his stomach, mouth tracing the smooth bodice of the suit. Husk could feel Angel’s abdomen swell and shrink as he took deep, almost shaking breaths; the queen façade couldn’t hide his body's enjoyment. The cat demon smiled at that and continued his trajectory up to the Angel’s fluffy chest. Once there, he shoved his face into the soft pink fur, nipping and pecking around the harness strapped tightly across the spider’s cleavage. 

Angel’s labored breaths became whimpers and then moans. He had wanted to play it cool a little longer but he couldn’t help it. It was almost aggravating how his stupid boyfriend with his stupid lips and stupid cocky smile knew just how to get to him to react. Husk peeked up from the shapely fluff and gave Angel a look of smug victory. He then made his way back down Angel’s body, nuzzling and kissing the whole way to Angel’s crotch. The bulge was more pronounced than before and Husker decided it was worth the risk of punishment to dive in. 

Husk gave open mouthed kisses to the stiff mound, avoiding the zipper as best he could. Angel practically drooled at the sight before him; Husk was trying so desperately to suck his cock through the leather material and it felt so good-yet not enough. He was about to break....but at this point he didn’t care. 

Angel gasped at an especially aggressive suck and pushed Husk’s head away gently. 

“I think ya earned the right to unzip me now, Husky. But...still no hands.” purring hungrily, Angel gave his lover an expectant look with hooded eyes. 

“How the fuck am I supposed to undress you without using my fuckin’ hands, doll-face?” Husk snorted unconvincingly, clearly having a good time being bossed around. 

“Get creative. I know ya have years of wisdom an’ experience unda ya belt, right Daddy?” Angel's tongue stroked his gold tooth as he cocked a brow, amusement sparkling in his hetero-chromatic eyes. 

After pausing for a moment, Husker grinned and leaned in, taking the front zipper of the catsuit in his teeth, slowly pulling it down the length of Angel Dust’s body. The spider leaned back in the chair, arched his back and bit his lip, enjoying the view below. Husk took extra care guiding the zip over the bulge and soon the front of the outfit was entirely open, with Angel’s pink cock on display. 

Husker began leaning down to take his lover’s hard, throbbing dick into his mouth but two gloved hands cupped the erection, stopping him short. 

“Husky, you don’t get ta taste until ya tell me what ya really think of my outfit. I know ya were playin’ a game earlier with that ‘eh’ bullshit. Tell me what ya really wanted ta say and I’ll reward ya.” 

Husk swallowed both his pride and the saliva in his watering mouth. He looked up into Angel’s glowing eyes and practically combusted; god dammit he was hot. 

“You look fucking delicious, sweetheart. I’ve been thinking about you coming home all goddamn night, just so I could touch you, taste you, fuck you. I was a jackass earlier.... Forgive me?” the truth spilled from Husk’s mouth, his words tinged with need. 

“Mmm, now that’s what I like ta hear.” humming with approval, Angel Dust winked. “Very well, I’ll give ya you’re reward. Get on the bed, on ya back.” 

The cat demon gave a perplexed look but did as he was told. Once Husk was prone, Angel joined him on the bed, crawling toward him like a panther stalking prey. Two hands parted Husker’s legs while the other two grabbed a bottle of lube and began smearing some onto a still-gloved finger. Angel noticed the confusion and arousal plastered on Husk’s face and chuckled in response. 

“I said you’d be getting' a taste, didn’t I Daddy? I just never specified how you’d get it. Be grateful...I can barely wait to fuck you” Angel gave a criminally hot look. He slowly started rubbing a lubricated finger against Husk’s ass, working it in a little at a time. Husk groaned, genuinely excited to finally be touched by Angel Dust. The cat was putty in all 4 hands, purring as Angel shifted on top of him and whispered “You can touch me now, kitty.” 

At the go ahead, Husk reached up and grabbed Angel’s face, pulling him in for a ferocious kiss. The spider continued to finger Husker as their mouths clashed, slipping a second digit in and stroking rhythmically. Two sets of claws dug into Angel’s skull and scratched down the back of his neck as both the kissing and penetration intensified. The nails stung, but in that yummy, erotic way that Angel enjoyed so much from Husk. After a few minutes of stretching, Angel could feel that the body beneath him was more than ready to take what he had to give. 

“Time fo’ ya reward, Daddy. I can’t wait ta watch ya squirm.” Angel pulled away from his boyfriend’s lips and pushed him down, pinning his shoulders to the bed. He lined himself up with Husk’s ass and steadily pushed his way in. Angel was overwhelmed by the sensation of his lover squeezing around him; it was almost too good. He looked down at his boyfriend and saw the plea for more in his eyes- if Husk wanted it rougher, he would get it rougher. Angel Dust gave a sharp thrust, quickly filling Husker up the rest of the way. And squirm he did. 

“Ah! Yes!” Husk moaned as the entirety of Angel’s cock burrowed into him. He had been craving this feeling of being brutally filled and Angel, still dressed in his skin tight outfit, was enjoying giving it to him. “Angie, fuck!” 

Angel Dust plowed into Husk without hesitance and grabbed the cat demon’s dick with his two lower hands. It was punishment time and Angel wanted to make Husker absolutely lose it. The two hands stroked Husk’s cock in tandem with the brutal pace of Angel’s hips. The two men were coming undone together, cries of pleasure echoing throughout the pink bedroom. 

Angel could feel his peak building in the pit of his stomach and felt Husker’s cock twitching in his hands. The vicious onslaught was passionate yet difficult for either of them to take for more than several minutes. But there was still a little more game to play and Angel Dust wanted to see it through. 

“Daddy, I’m gonna cream inside you an’ ya gonna thank me for it.” Angel chuckled, malicious smile growing on his face as he hurtled toward orgasm. 

“Ah...god...fuck...yes! Thank you, baby!” Husk could barely form words at this point, wrapped up in waves of harsh pleasure. He was so close that he knew Angel’s release would cause him to topple into his own. 

A final thrust and Angel came with a breathy “Fuck!”, burying his seed into Husk. The cat demon dug his nails into Angel’s back as his orgasm followed; the pulsing heat filling him had been just what he needed. Their moans and panting blended together as they rode their climaxes together.

Angel Dust collapsed on top of Husk, nuzzling into the black fur at his temple. They were both sweaty messes, Angel even more so; a leather catsuit wasn’t exactly the best thing to wear for a workout like that. 

“Ya know, the next time ya want me ta be mean ta you, all ya gotta do is ask, babe.” Angel giggled, breaking the afterglow silence between them. 

“Yeah....but it’s also really fuckin’ fun to piss you off.” Husk quipped, caressing Angel’s back with long strokes. 

“Is it now?” Husk could hear the smirk in Angel’s voice. He could only think of one way to respond. 

“Eh.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while watching @SeelApproved stream drawing their art and listening to "WAP" on loop. Can you tell?
> 
> First piece can be found here: https://twitter.com/Minigmaenigma/status/1295567593173065728?s=20  
> Second piece can be found here: https://twitter.com/SeelApproved/status/1296198057449656321
> 
> Thank you again to Minigma and Seel for drawing such beautiful art and for letting me include it here!


End file.
